


Shiver

by HalfshellVenus



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Slash, Wincest - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-15
Updated: 2012-09-15
Packaged: 2017-11-14 07:58:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/513043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HalfshellVenus/pseuds/HalfshellVenus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean's got the touch that makes Sam weak.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shiver

**Author's Note:**

  * For [drvsilla](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=drvsilla).



> A birthday gift for **drvsilla** , using the "shiver" prompt from my LiveJournal **spn_25** table.

~*~

"Tell me what you want, Sammy."

Dean's words are a soft rush of air across Sam's throat, followed by lips that tease and almost-touch, raising goosebumps along Sam's skin.

"Dean…" The name breathes out in a rush of lost focus. Sam can't think—he just wants _everything_.

Dean's leg rubs silkily against Sam's, so softly that the hair lifts in answer to the downy tingle of Dean's own. The hand on Sam's hips brushes lightly along the side, in over the hip-bone, and circles back around slowly, before skimming upward across Sam's nipple in a path that makes Sam tremble in its wake. It is almost too little, almost a tickle instead of a trail of arousal. Dean is pressed against Sam, half-lying across him and stirring languidly. The hard heat of Dean moves between them, all slippery-satin and suggestive. Sam leans just _there_ , and Dean's thigh whisper-pulls over the tip of Sam's erection.

"Mmmmhhh," Sam moans.

"Tell me, Sammy," Dean murmurs against Sam's ear. The vibrations travel all the way down to Sam's leg, which starts quivering in response, waiting for the answer to that promise.

"I—"

Dean's fingers drift across Sam's lips, a lazy enticement that makes them tingle with the need for Dean to just—

"C'mere." Sam pulls Dean in for a kiss. Their mouths slide wetly, easily at first, kissing deeper and more urgently with the first stroke of Dean's tongue down into Sam. _This_ is what Sam wants right now—this tongue-fucking that makes him roll up against Dean like he can make something happen from friction alone. 

Sam curls an arm around Dean's waist, his other hand holding Dean's head as Sam's fingers slip into that short, baby-fine hair. 

Dean makes a brief, happy noise in his throat, his fingers caressing the side of Sam' face as he kisses on and on. 

When Sam's hand shifts down over Dean's ass to hold him firmly in place while Sam moves under him, Dean pulls back. "Wait-- not like this. Just give me a second."

Dean kisses Sam's neck (side-jaw-center) and moves down the length of Sam's body in a display of deliberate sensuality. Mouthing, licking, nibbling, sucking, he drifts around to the edge of Sam's belly, then back across the hipbone and down to the inside of Sam's knees.

Sweet, slow temptation begins as Dean moves upward, parting Sam's legs and lavishing attention across his inner thighs. Sam shivers, the tickling building at the base of his spine. He fists his hands in the sheets, but his legs keep shaking until Dean can no longer keep them still.

There's a pause, and then brushed silk sweeps across Sam's erection, swirling across the head as Sam chokes in sharp, shocked arousal. His eyes fly open and he lifts his head and—

_Jesus--_ the electrified tremors rising up through Sam's skin are being caused by the touch of Dean's hair. It's just—

"God Dean, _please!_ " 

One solid lick up the shaft, and Dean's mouth closes around Sam to swallow the release that rises up in a swift, hard jolt.

Sam cries out, his hands clutching at Dean's shoulders. He shudders, holding on tightly while the sensations pass from almost unbearable intensity to something quieter as Dean gentles his technique.

"Goddamn, Dean…"

He's almost embarrassed by the raw feeling in his voice.

Dean pulls off carefully, rests his head on Sam's hip for a moment and lets Sam stroke his back and neck. Sam can feel the smile against his skin even before Dean speaks. "You never did tell me what you wanted," Dean murmurs.

Sam breathes out a laugh. "I wasn't feeling picky—and it would never have been anything as incredible as that anyway. I think you broke me."

Dean lifts up onto an elbow. "Liked that, huh?" 

"Damn right," Sam says, his tone all lazy satisfaction. "But now I _do_ want something." 

"Tell me."

Sam's arms pull Dean in closer. "I want you to fuck me 'til your legs are as weak as mine."

"God, Sammy, I thought you'd never ask." 

 

_\-------- fin --------_


End file.
